The Black Armed Exorcist!
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: DGreyManZombiePowder Allen and the Exorcists get taken to the future, where they meet a white-haird man with a black armored arm... Is he an Exorcist, an Akuma? Bit AU, possible OOC Rated cuz Gamma tends to loose his mind... LOL


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters places or events. But I do own, or have read, all the released volumes of both manga.

Author's note:

Alright people, this has been sitting in my notebook for sometime now, and since writer's block has set in on everything else, I may be able to write some more of this... I don't know, or think, this will ever be completed, the plot is there, I just have to rip the dmn thing out kicking and screaming before I can write anything else... Whatever you do, DO NOT WISH ME PLOT BUNNIES!! This story started because a certain Eternal, (Coughs: Dream:) sent the ideas into my, well, dreams... There, oddly enough, was no audio in said dream so I had to come up with my own, LOL. Hope you enjoy, I think this is the first of its kind... Not that my other crossovers are very common... Why me? Why must I be the one that thinks of all this? Well, for those of you that clicked this out of curiosity, It killed the cat you know!, best of luck figuring it out... And for those of you that saw the title and figured, WTF, thanks for the compliment... For those of you that saw the Zombie Powder and know it, (VICTORY: for me) and for those of you that know all and wish to see how it might turn out, My goal has been met. Please, Read, Review, and enjoy...

* * *

The Black Armed...Exorcist?!

A blinding flash of light interrupted the calm of a clear morning. Four figures draped in black suddenly appeared out of the light. A fifth moved to look past the tallest of them. "Did, did it... work?"

"It would seem so," the tall man smiled down at the smaller woman.

"Uh.. oh dear," the dark haired woman started stuttering and stammering as she saw their surroundings. Sand, barren land, shimmered in the early sun. The crude, wind worn, buildings caused her even more grief.

"Something wrong, Miranda?" The smallest, a young white-haired boy, laid a hand on her shoulder as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm...I'm... so sorry!" Tears flowed in earnest as she bowed before the group of travelers, "I went too far, I'm so sorry! So sorry!"

"What's she whining about?" Gamma muttered as he saw the figures in black surround her. "Hey, what's this?" He'd left the store to see the woman crying, first thought that came to his mind was they were attacking her. So much for chivalry being dead... "What am I doing?" He had already dropped the bag he was carrying, forgotten he didn't have his sword, and charged toward the gathering.

"Is there an Akuma near by? He's acting out of character," Levi was use to 'Krory-kins' mood swings but this one was just odd.

Allen chuckled as Krory knelt trying to comfort Miranda, but as a passing thought, activated his eye to be sure. He realized his mistake when he looked up to see a man charging at them, he regretted that mistake the moment Levi's hammer came into view. "No Levi! He's human!" It was too late, even with his Innocence invoked, Allen wouldn't be able to stop the swing.

Where'd that, the thought went unfinished as Gamma reacted, slamming his armored fist into the hammer. He grunted when the recoil shot up his arm, the hammer was flung back with its own recoil. "Ugh," he could've sworn the metal had been loosened by the force of the hit.

"You okay?" A young white-haired boy, was looking down at him. When had he fallen? Must've been he impact. "Can you hear me?" A discolored hand was waved in front of his face. He instantly reached to stop it with his right hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey, man, I'm sorry about the hammer thing... When Allen's eye changed, I thought you were No one's ever countered my attack like that."

Gamma turned his head to look at the red headed boy, his hand was ruffling his unruly hair as if a gesture of nervousness. "Where'd it go?" Nothing that size could've disappeared into thin air.

"Oh, this? I stopped the invocation when you... How did you stop my hammer?"

"That..." Gamma just stared at the tiny hammer, barley bigger than the boy's hand. "You didn't clock me upside the head, did you? I know what I hit was bigger than that."

"Uh, I think we have a problem."

"What now?"

"Miranda, kinda, fainted..."

"Huh?" a dark cloud seemed to fall over the two Gamma could see. "But, her invocation... We... we're still here... How!?"

"It hasn't been invoked the whole time we've been here, hadn't you noticed that?"

Gamma forced himself to sit up as sweat drops suddenly appeared, "What is going on?!"

"Hi. Sorry about the misunderstanding!" A young, pigtailed, woman with a rather short and tall boots smiled at him as she cradled the other woman's head in her lap. "Do you know where we may take her to be cared for? I fear she may've bumped her head."

"I should've caught her... I was closest," the tall man sniffled even as Gamma got to his feet.

"Yep, definitely back to normal, no Akuma here... Must've been a freak occurrence." Gamma just blinked at the laughing red-head.

"I can carry her... Will you show us the way?"

Why am I getting involved? "Yeah... I can. It's up the road," that got him a very sharp-toothed smile from the tall man as he lifted the woman from the ground.

"You dropped this," Gamma blinked as the white-haired boy held out his bag from the store. "I hope it's all there... Thank you for showing us the way. I'm Allen," the boy smiled at Gamma.

"Gamma."

"I'm Levi, sorry about before," the red-head gave an apologetic half-smile.

"I'm LenaLee (A/N: this is the way I will spell all their names, deal with it! LOL)" the one in pigtails.

"Krory," the tall one mumbled. "This is Miranda," the woman he held mumbled in her sleep, it sounded remarkably like, sorry.

For some reason, Gamma found himself smiling as he led them to the hospital toward the end of town. That was, until he saw the matching designs on their clothes. They all had a cross of some sort embroidered on their left shoulder, it caused him to frown, "Are you in a gang?"

"Hm?" Allen blinked up at him, matching his frown, before shaking his head. "We're Exorcists..." Gamma's frown deepened, somehow Allen still matched the expression. "You don't know what an Exorcist is, do you?"

Gamma shook his head. "We're from the Black Order. We destroy the Akuma," Levi spoke after a short pause.

"And you thought I was one of these Akuma things?" Levi gave a nervous smile and nodded his head apologetically.

* * *

Author's Corner:

(Loud voices, talking, laughing, grumbling, a dish clattered)

Never try to be creative in the Order's cafeteria...

Allen: Come on, it's fun out here, everyone chattering, having fun, talking to friends... You know you love it!

Don't make me hurt you...

Allen: and I thought Kanda was grumpy...

(Heard over crowd: I heard that bean-sprout!)

Allen: Gulps... ut oh... Well, I'm done... hate to eat and run but... runs before Kanda could make good on his threat

Sighs... Well, If you hadn't guessed it yet... This is something of a AU fic... Allen and his group had returned to the Order after Krory-kins, LOL I love Levi for that, joined their group. Now, HOW they came to be in the future, (AKA Zombie Powder), I'm not telling, yet... Thought I figure you can guess who's fault it is (Snickers)... That's all for now, seeing as how I can't even hear myself think!! Tootles Pootles... Till I write again...

Oh, TristanCartier... ONE joke.. ONE JOKE and I WILL leave you to rot in Silent Hill for all eternity!


End file.
